


Dramatic Twist

by catherine_parr_1512



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, dont attack me, parrlyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherine_parr_1512/pseuds/catherine_parr_1512
Summary: Cathy Parr and Anne Boleyn hate each other and now have to work together for a good grade in their drama class. How will it work?(Don't mind my summary because I can't write it)
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

It was Friday which meant that Cathy Parr, Catalina Aragon and Jane Seymour were walking together to their joint drama class with Mr Cromwell. It was their last year in school and they all took that class because of their love for theatre. It was a great class even if their teacher was sometimes creepy. They took their usual seats in the middle of the class, the three of them sitting next to each other. They always came 5 minutes before the class was supposed to start as they didn’t want to be late. As they talked for a few minutes, Mr Thomas Cromwell came into class and started preparing materials for today’s lesson. The other students also started filling in and taking their seats. After 2 minutes, dangerously close to the start of the class, the last people came into class - Anna Cleves, Katherine Howard and the unbelievably annoying Anne Boleyn.

Anne Boleyn and Cathy Parr didn’t like each other at all, they hated each other. This started in primary school when Boleyn would sometimes pick on Parr for liking to study a lot. As the years went by, the two became even more aggressive towards each other to the point that even the teachers would make sure that the two would not be sitting close in the classes. It worked but that didn’t change their relationship at all. It was as if they were polar opposites - where Parr was quiet and studious, Boleyn would make herself the centre of attention in any room she walked in and she barely passed her classes. Boleyn would be seen with many boys, all adoring her but Parr would not be seen with any girl around her and she didn’t speak to any of them in a romantic sense. No matter what aspect of their lives someone would look into, they could see the two on opposite sides of a spectrum.

Boleyn, Howard and Cleves made their way to the 3 free seats at the back of the class, talking quietly and not caring about the class around them. This made Cathy a little bit angry - she didn’t have anything against Howard or Cleves and blamed their bad behaviour on that temptress and gremlin also known as Anne Boleyn. When the three ‘queens’ finally took their places, Mr Cromwell started the class.

The whole lesson went smoothly without much interruption from the class as they studied a script before them (except for the chaotic three at the back of the classroom). At the end of the class, Mr Cromwell gave them team homework.

“Everyone, in pairs that will be chosen at random, you will all play out a simple scene I will give you when we will sort out the pairs. Each pair will have a different scene to act out and you cannot change with whom you are working with - you don’t get that choice in the real world.” He said, looking at everyone in the class closely. Everyone nodded, not having much choice with the whole thing.

Cromwell took out two pieces of paper from an already prepared bowl with names of people in the class. He looked at them quickly.

“Abby Hunter and Isabella Stone.” He then took more pieces of paper and read out the pairs, the pieces of paper quickly disappearing from the bowl.

“Jane Seymour and Catherine Aragon.” Cathy smiled at her two best friends, happy that the two of them would be together.

“Anna Cleves and Katherine Howard.” Those were the next two names Cathy cared about, two-thirds of the chaotic trio were together. Leaving Boleyn to torment some poor student with her loud ways, thought Parr.

As more and more students were chosen, Cathy realised that neither she nor Boleyn had a partner yet. A feeling of dread filled her. ‘ _Please don’t be Boleyn, please don’t be Boleyn’_.

4 names were left in the bowl - Cathy, Boleyn and 2 other boys. Mr Cromwell took two random pieces of paper and read the names that were there, loudly so that a whole class could hear him.

“Catherine Parr and Anne Boleyn.”

Cathy felt as if her world was slowly crumbling around her. She was just put into the same pair with the person that she hated the most in the entire world. She couldn't believe her 'luck' - there were 24 people in the class (including her) so she had a 4.3% chance of being paired up with her and yet, here she was. They would have to work together to get a good grade but Cathy knew 2 things - Boleyn had a terrible work ethic and there was no freaking way that they would be able to not fight for even a minute.

Mr Cromwell gave all the pairs their scenes that they were meant to act out next Friday - giving them a full week to complete their 'project'. When the class finished, Cathy quickly approached Boleyn, wanting to make arrangements for the two of them rehearsing for their scene.

"Boleyn," She said sharply, getting the attention of the other girl who started making her way out of class to who knows where

"Parr." Replied the other girl coldly, clearly not happy about being approached by Cathy but Cathy didn't care. They had work to do.

"Be at my house tonight at 7 o'clock," said Cathy, handing Boleyn a piece of paper with her address on it. " We'll be rehearsing our scene."

"You don't even care if I have any plans for my Friday night?" Asked Boleyn with a grimace, taking the paper and putting it in her pocket without looking at it.

“If you call getting drunk and passing out with some guy at a party as plans, then yes - I don’t care if you have any plans.” With that, Cathy turned around to catch up with her friends. Boleyn did the same without a word being said.

It was 7:15 and yet there was no sign of Boleyn around Cathy’s house and she was getting quite angry about it. She hated it when people were late and it didn’t help that it was Boleyn with her mischievous green eyes that was late. ‘No, Cathy. You are NOT attracted to Boleyn’ she thought to herself, a grimace present on her face when she had to face her thoughts. She jumped when she heard a doorbell ringing. Cathy rushed towards the door and opened it, revealing Boleyn. Boleyn who looked dazzling.

She wore black jeans and a green shirt which was in the same emerald green as her eyes. She applied some green eyeshadow that made her eyes glimmer and her signature red lipstick was also present. If it would be any other girl, Cathy would surely be attracted to them at that moment but she had to remind herself that it was that Boleyn girl, Anne Boleyn. The one girl whom she hated with a fiery passion.

“Boleyn,” Started Cathy dryly, not showing the other girl that she liked the way she looked tonight. “You are late.”

“Well, it’s a good thing that I don’t have to explain myself to you then. We are just project… partners. Nothing more.” Responded Boleyn with a smug smile on her face, clearly enjoying angering Cathy who just shook her head and reluctantly invited her inside.

“My mother is at work but she will be home at 8.30 so that’s the latest we can do our rehearsals.” She mentioned as she led Boleyn towards the living room.

“Sure nerd, I’ll let you have your bedtime.” Joked Boleyn as she jumped on the sofa, not bothering to take off her shoes which made Cathy huff but she knew that the fight would be lost there. Cathy always chose which battles she wanted to fight. Boleyn wasn’t finished. “Have you read the script?”

“I didn’t have time yet.” Replied Cathy, getting her stuff ready.

“You were busy with your books? Pretty nerdy if you ask me.” Teased girl in green with a sneer.

“I was with my friends if you really wanted to know but it’s none of your business. Now, I think both of us should read the script by ourselves and then we’ll work on it.” Cathy started full-on school and work mode. Boleyn surprisingly just nodded at that and they both read in silence.

Cathy read the script quickly, having experience in quick reading from all the books she had read. The whole scene was simple enough except the last part which made her stop breathing for a few seconds. She had to kiss Anne Boleyn at the end. She had to kiss her biggest enemy… The same enemy she might have a small crush on.

The Parr girl looked at Boleyn, studying her face as she finished reading. She saw her shock as she read the last few lines. Boleyn girl looked at her with an unreadable expression.

“Well, if we want to have a career with drama, sometimes we have to do things we don’t actually like.” She said simply and Cathy nodded in silent agreement.

The two started rehearsing and Cathy saw how the two of them worked great together, both knowing what the other would do without the need for words. An instant connection. Sure, they had to work on some things but Cathy had to agree that working with Anne (not Boleyn anymore out of respect) was in some aspects way better than working with either two of her best friends - Jane and Catalina - with whom she worked within the past. Cathy also made sure to not appear too friendly with the other girl (they were supposed to hate each other after all) but she knew that if she were to spend more time with her, she might eventually like her. That was a thought that would make past Cathy gag but present Cathy simply loved it.

The two of them were nearing the kiss part of the scene and just before they could begin it, Cathy saw that it was almost 8.30. If Boleyn had come those 15 minutes earlier, they would still have time but now they had to finish for today. A part of Cathy was glad, not being ready for this but her other part, the gay one, was whining for missing out on kissing a girl she likes. Yes, she said it. Catherine Parr likes Anne Boleyn. Cathy would do anything to kiss those red lips that were Anne’s trademark.

“It’s almost 8.30. We should finish for today.” Cathy said softly. Boleyn looked at her phone as if to confirm the time and nodded vigorously.

“It really is! I have to say you were not as bad as I thought nerd but I think we will have to do another study session. Are you free tomorrow?” Asked the girl in green clothing that made Cathy’s mouth water slightly, just slightly.

“I am but we will be unable to be in my house for it - my mum is having friends over tomorrow for most of the day.”

“We can use my house, Parr. My mother and father are away until next Thursday so I’m alone there and have a free reign over it.” Offered Boleyn, packing her stuff into her bag, not organizing them at all.

“Yes, that would be great. Just give me your address and tell me the time.” Answered Cathy with a small smile, happy to see Boleyn next day.

“I’ll text you, Parr. Thanks anyway for having me here today. Bye.” Said Boleyn and headed towards the door. Cathy offered her own goodbye and closed the door behind the girl. She cleaned the living room and headed towards her bedroom. She sat on her bed and after a few minutes, she received Boleyn’s address and “be at my house at 6 nerd” after it. She simply smiled, excited for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

For the whole of Saturday, Cathy was anxious. She couldn't wait to go to Anne's house and practice the scene together but at the same time, the possibility of the two of them kissing at the end made her scared. As far as Cathy knew, Anne was straight, always having a boyfriend with her - the whole school knew. And yet, a very optimistic part of her wanted Anne all for herself.

  
All those thoughts led her to Anne's house at 5.50 - 10 minutes before she was supposed to be there but she was too excited to stay in her house for 5 more minutes. She told her mother in the morning that she would be going to her friend's house (even if they weren't really friends) and her mother didn't even ask for their name, assuming that it was either Catalina or Jane as Cathy wasn't really friends with someone else.

  
Cathy knocked on the door and waited impatiently, nervously clutching her bag closer to her and stomping her left foot in place, hoping to relieve some tension and nerves.  
After what must have been 20 seconds but for Cathy felt like hours, the door opened revealing Anne Boleyn. Smiling Anne Boleyn. Smiling Anne Boleyn who looked hot, as always. Her red lipstick on point even though she was not going anywhere, her black hair was laid in gentle waves on her shoulders, white and green t-shirt hugging her closely and black leggings which showed the shape of her legs quite well if you ask Cathy.

  
Thankfully, Boleyn ushered her into the house and Cathy was grateful for it because she was unable to speak at the moment. They sat in the living room and immediately started rehearsing the scene. They quickly went through the stuff they did yesterday and slowly approached the part where two of them would kiss. Cathy became more nervous than before so she was startled by Anne when she banged her head loudly on the table.

  
"UGH! Why do we have to have such a creep for a teacher? Really? Watching two barely legal teenagers kiss in the class." Anne moaned loudly

"I know. It's not like you would…" Stopped Cathy not wanting to presume anything even though she suspected the answer.

"You think I wouldn't like kissing a girl? There is no problem with that." Started Anne and then blushed. She blushed and Cathy was shocked. Anne Boleyn never blushed nor was nervous. "I'm… I'm bisexual so I have no problem with it. I'm fine whether it's a nice boy or a cute girl. It's not like I have much experience with girls… Not even one."  
Cathy was shocked. It turns out that Anne is not as straight as she thought and Cathy had a chance with her.

"You know, even though I'm lesbian, I have only been with one girl, last summer to be exact. So I'm not really an expert either haha." Cathy chuckled softly at the end, trying to make the situation calmer. Her words got the desired effect as Anne's face returned slowly to her normal shade and she smiled at Cathy. A beautiful smile that made Cathy's heart flutter a little.

“I guess we’re both noobs then.” Joked Anne and Cathy just had to laugh at it. Soon, Anne joined her and they both ended up on the floor, crying and laughing at nothing really for a few minutes straight.

When they stopped, Cathay looked towards Anne, catching her gaze. Anne’s green eyes were shining and they looked very different from what Cathy was used to. Usually, Anne’s eyes were dullish green, shining from time to time and yet, lacking something in them. If she would look more into them, she could get lost in them and she knew there would be no coming back from that, she was slowly falling for Anne Boleyn, her attraction towards the green-eyed girl growing stronger in just 2 evenings they have spent together. People say that love comes from the eyes and even though she might not love Anne yet, she knew why she would love her, her eyes showing the things that sometimes you might miss. Things nobody notices, the emotions that are always changing and those emerald green eyes, the most beautiful thing Cathy has ever seen, belonging to the most beautiful person in the world.  
Anne smiled softly, locking eyes with Cathy. She then got up and extended her hand towards the brown-eyed girl, helping her to get up. When Cathy touched her hand, she felt as if electricity ran through her and she immediately became addicted, not wanting to let go off Anne’s warm hand.

“I think we have to work on the scene.” Whispered softly Anne, looking at Cathy and waiting for her answer.

“Yes, we should.” She replied simply.

The two started from the beginning, the scene moving as smoothly as possible, their chemistry giving them a great advantage. Finally, the time for the kiss has come. Cathy felt her hands starting to sweat a little, her heart beating faster and faster as they approached the long-awaited moment. When it was time, she looked towards Anne, locking eyes with her yet again. Cathy noticed that Anne’s eye pupils were bigger than before and she hoped it was because of some sort of desire. Neither said anything for a minute, enjoying looking at each other as if they were the only two people on the planet.

“May I kiss you, Cathy?” Whispered Anne breaking the silence between the two. Cathy, instead of replying with words, replied with actions.

The curly-haired girl moved forward and immediately locked her mouth with Anne. She tasted divine from the first second. They started kissing, neither backing down and it was clear from the start that it was no longer a kiss from their scene. Their kiss was full of passion, their mouths being two pieces of the puzzle that just clicked so right. Cathy moved her hands across Anne’s body, not stopping at a single place for long. Her hands moved from the neck, back, Anne’s hair, her lower back and then repeating the motion again. Anne was doing the same with her. Cathy felt as she was growing warmer and warmer with each second spent but she didn’t care, becoming simply addicted to the kiss.  
They pulled away for a moment to catch their breaths, Anne and Cathy panting heavily. They were still in a close embrace and their faces just inches away. Anne grinned and started kissing Cathy again, this time her hands going lower, making Cathy more aroused. The curly-haired girl decided to not stay behind and put her hands under Anne’s t-shirt, touching her skin and feeling it tense under her touch. If she wasn’t occupied with a kiss, she would surely grin like a cat. They were exploring their bodies and suddenly, Cathy ended up on a couch being straddled by Anne, the kissing intensifying between the two. Cathy loved Anne’s taste and couldn’t wait to taste more… The green-eyed girl decided to move her attention from Cathy’s lips and move towards her neck, sucking slowly, making Cathy moan in pleasure. Anne stayed like that for a few minutes, making sure to leave a mark and then moved lower towards Cathy’s collarbone. From there, she went as far down as she could before Cathy’s blue t-shirt became her obstacle, kissing Cathy along the way. The curly-haired girl was playing with Anne’s hair, whispering to her how she loves what she’s doing with her which only seemed to encourage Anne.  
Suddenly the green-eyed girl pulled away and looked deeply into Cathy’s eyes which made Cathy confused why she stopped. Suddenly, she grinned, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

“Do you want to take this upstairs?” She asked quietly, still looking straight at Cathy who just blinked and then kissed her on the lips, biting her lower lip.

“I thought you would never ask.” She replied jokingly before kissing Anne harder than before. The two then started making their way to Anne’s bedroom, green eyes girl leading the way while they were still kissing and losing various pieces of clothing along the way…

* * *

Cathy woke up to something warm lying next to her.  
‘Or someone’ she thought to herself with a smile as she remembered last night and being grateful for texting her mother when she had a chance, asking if she can stay the night at her friend’s house, her mother agreeing without question.

Cathy opened her eyes and saw Anne lying next to her, covered in quite a few love marks on her where Cathy could see her and she knew there were more underneath the covers. She smiled and moved towards the taller girl who was still sleeping and gently kissed her on a cheek and snuggled into her, placing her head on Anne’s shoulder. The sudden movement has woken up green-eyed girl as she started murmuring something to herself and Cathy smiled as she saw her slowly coming to life - her wavy hair being a beautiful mess, her lipstick a little bit smudged from all the kisses and when she opened her eyes, her beautiful green eyes were shining with energy from the moment she woke up. The whole sight made Cathy’s heart warm, longing to see this sight more often.

“Ah good morning you beautiful nerd.” Joked Anne, pulling Cathy closer towards her and kissing her head softly, a totally different kiss than the ones they shared yesterday but the brown-eyed girl loved it nonetheless. Maybe she was just addicted to Anne’s kisses? If yes, she would gladly stay addicted to them.

“Good morning to you too.” Said Cathy between lazy kisses she placed on Anne’s lips, both humming with content.

“So… I don’t want to bring down the mood but it seems like you don’t regret yesterday, right?” Asked a green-eyed girl, strangely unsure of herself.  
Cathy thought back to last night (especially the pain in her legs), their previous study sessions and everything she knew about Anne and she made up her mind.  


“I could never regret it… It was… well, different than everything I have ever experienced and I loved every minute of it. But I also loved our study sessions in the last two days. They showed me that…” Started Cathy but Anne decided to finish it.

“That there is some connection between us.”

  
“Exactly what I wanted to say.” Mused Cathy with a smile, still being pressed against the taller girl who stroked her head and played with her curls.

  
“I really don’t want it to be the only time we did it too… I think we could work out our differences and maybe this could become something more?” Cathy could hear the hope clearly in Anne’s voice and she knew that she didn’t want to break the girl’s heart in any way possible.

  
“That’s a great idea, I would be honoured, Anne Boleyn.” Said Cathy and kissed Anne slowly on her lips, taking a sweet moment to show her that she meant it. They started kissing more passionately for a while, their skin touching in many places, the atmosphere in the room getting heavier with each second. Anne, just like last night, pulled away first.

  
“Thank you, Catherine Parr.” Her eyes were smiling as she said those words.  
“Call me Cathy Parr. Just like all people close to me.” Cathy replied with a gentle smile, kissing Anne a little bit more.

* * *

Next Friday the drama class came where they had to perform their scene. They also had to sit with their partners so Catalina and Jane sat together at the front of the class, Howard and Cleves sat in the middle while Boleyn and Cathy sat at the back.

  
Catalina hasn’t seen her friend in almost a week, the girl saying that she needs to study for drama. Catalina feared the worst - that Boleyn somehow messed up and now her dear friend had to study more to somehow get an even better grade in drama.

  
She and Jane already went and did their scene, same with the rest of the class, leaving only Cathy and Boleyn. When Mr Cromwell read out their names, the two stood up without a complaint, surprising the whole class and especially Catalina who furrowed her brows in confusion.

  
Then they started their scene and Catalina was shocked, the whole thing went as if they rehearsed it hundreds of times. Each of their movements calculated and just in time when they were supposed to do it, each word said with emotion behind it. The two of them approached each other as if they were to kiss but they simply stared at themselves and then suddenly bowing to the rest of the class, earning applause from everyone except for Mr Cromwell who looked like he ate a lemon, a grimace shown on his face while he said that they got A for their scene. The two girls high-fived each other (shocking almost everyone) and then giggling together as they moved back to their seats (Catalina thought that Jane got a heart attack). Catalina needed answers, as soon as possible.

In the next few weeks, the relationship between Cathy and Anne (or Annie as Cathy decided to call her) bloomed beautifully. They still had some disagreements but they worked really hard to solve them, the two supporting each other. Cathy met Anne’s parents - Thomas and Elizabeth Boleyn, while Anne met her mother Maud Green-Parr who raised her after the death of her father, also named Thomas when she was younger. They introduced their friends to each other, hoping for the best and they soon became a group of six girls, each different and yet the same in some ways, becoming closer with themselves with each passing day. After a month of meeting up, Anne asked Cathy if she wanted to become her girlfriend and the curly-haired could only say yes and kiss her in reply, thanking fate for bringing this chaotic gremlin to her life, becoming a very important part of her life and she wouldn’t change anything about Anne.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! I want to thank my two friends - one for giving me the prompt idea and the other for reding over the fic :D
> 
> If anyone has any ideas for prompt and you like my writing style, be free to either message me on Tumblr (catherine-parr-1512) or Instagram (catherine.parr.1512).


End file.
